dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bada
Perfil *'Nombre:' 바다 / Bada (Sea) *'Nombre real: '최성희 / Choi Sung Hee *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Bucheon, Gyeonggi-do, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: ' 164cm *'Peso:' 47kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal: '''Piscis *'Familia:' Padre/Cantante Choi Se Wol y Madre * '''Agencia: '''Sea Cultural Landscape Dramas *Style (SBS, 2009) cameo Temas para Dramas *''I Loved You tema para Witch's Court (2017) *''Stay'' tema para Goddess Of Marriage (2013) *''It Hurts And Hurts'' tema para Glass Mask (2012) *''Sweet My Love'' tema para A Thousand Kisses (2011) *''The Only One'' tema para Bread, Love and Dreams (2010) *''My Destiny'' tema para I Love You (2008) (With Jo Kyu Chan) *''Restart (Dasi Sijag)'' tema para Famous Princesses (2006) *''Rainbow (Moo Ji Gae)'' tema para Spring Waltz (2006) *''One Day Has Passed'' tema para Sorry I Love You (2004) Programas de TV *Knowing Bros (JTBC, 2019, Ep. 177) *Idol School (Mnet, 2017) *Happy Together 3 (KBS, 2017, Ep. 504) *Fantastic Duo (SBS, 2016) *My Little Television (MBC, Ep. 63 & 64) *Running Man Ep 312 (SBS, 2016) *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2016, Ep. 61–62) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 2013) * tvN's My One Fantasy (tvN, 2013) * QTV's Handsome Boys of the 20th Century (2013) * All The K-Pop (MBC, 2013) * Adrenaline 2 (2013) * Saturday Night Live Korea (tvN, 2012) *Global Super Idol (KBS Joy, 2012) * Infinite Challenge (MBC, 2009-2012) * X-Man (SBS, 2006) *Love Letter (SBS,2005 - 2006) Películas *Howl's Moving Castle (2004) voz de Leti Musicales *'2014:' Gone with the Wind * 2013: Carmen *'2013:' Notre-Dame de Paris *'2013:' The Scarlet Pimpernel *'2012:' Mozart *'2011:' 200 Pound Beauty *'2010:' Legally Blonde *'2010:' 42 Broadway Avenue *'2008:' 200 Pound Beauty *'2008:' Notre-Dame de Paris *'2007:' Tell Me on a Sunday * 2003: The Peppermint Anuncios *'2009:' Seoul "Hope Dream Project" *'2009:' Seoul Water "Arisoo" *'2007-2009:' Seoul "Dasan 120" *'2002-2003:' Maritime Affairs and Fisheries *'2001:' Caress Videos Musicales *Moon Myung Jin - Wound (2001) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *Shoo - 4 With Me (With Bada, Eugene) (2010) *Notre-Dame de Paris OST Single - Bohemienne (2008) *Notre-Dame de Paris OST Single - Les Oiseaux Qu’On Met En Cage (Bada & Hyung Ryul Yun) (2008) *Dynamic Duo - Dream (2007) *Park Myung Soo - Long Legs (2006) *Miracle Vol.2 - My Love (2004) *Miracle Vol.2 - Born to be Loved (2004) *2004 Christmas Story - Merry Christmas! I Love You (2004) *Rain - Like You (2002) Reconocimientos Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' S.E.S *'Educación:' **Dochang Elementary School **Sorae Middle School **Anyang Arts High School **Dankook University (Departamento de Teatro y Cine). *Su nombre artístico, tanto en inglés como en coreano significa "Mar" *El 25 de septiembre, The Ocean Entertainment reveló que la cantante Bada se encuentra en una relación, ellos dijeron: “Bada está saliendo actualmente con un ciudadano ordinario, quien es nueve años menor que ella. Se conocieron este año a través de un conocido de una iglesia católica. Mientras que están siendo cuidadosos, están tratando de dar lo mejor (en su relación)”. Sin embargo, la pareja insinuó que hablar de matrimonio era un poco apresurado. Una fuente declaró: “Mientras están pensando en matrimonio, ya que ambas partes tienen muchas cosas que hacer, no ha habido alguna discusión acerca de ello”. *El 12 de Enero del 2017, la cantante anunció sus planes de matrimonio mediante una nota escrita a mano en su cuenta en las redes sociales. Se casará con su novio el 23 de marzo en una catedral en Seúl. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial * Wikipedia en Ingles *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Bada.jpg Bada1.jpg Bada2.jpg Bada3.jpg Bada4.jpg Bada5.jpg Bada6.jpg Bada7.jpg Videografía MV 바다(BADA) - MUSIC| MUSIC Bada - Eyes| Eyes Bada-aurora| Aurora Bada - V.I.P| V.I.P Bada - Queen| Queen Bada - "Mad" (Feat. Untouchable) Full HD MV| Mad Bada - Flower|Flower (feat. Kanto) Bada - Amazing|Amazing Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2003